


My ballerina

by losersclaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/M, Jace Wayland Plays the Piano, ballerina maia roberts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclaia/pseuds/losersclaia
Summary: There she is. Stunning as always. All dressed up in her training costume and hair pinned in messy pony tail but really half of her hair were hanging loose. My ballerina.





	My ballerina

There she is. Stunning as always. All dressed up in her training costume and hair pinned in messy pony tail but really half of her hair were hanging loose. My ballerina.  
She was so into doing everything perfectly she doesn't care about jace standing in the corner with piano playing her favorite song to perform.  
He’s fingers without problem find the right place. Blonde played the song so many times already he doesn't have to look at keys. All his attention is focused on girl dancing.

Blood stains on her ballet shoes and moans of pain with sweat all over her forehead. Determination painted on her face. That's how he loved her the most. Consumed by passion, every step better and better.  
Jace played piano since he was a child but it started to feel like passion when he started working with Maia.

Music was slowly heading to the end and with the last chords from piano Maia stopped perfectly in time.  
Room was silence and then Jace’s clapping filled whole place. Maia looked at blonde and rolled her eyes walking toward him.

‘You were amazing ’ he said and kissed her on lips.

Maia hanged her arms around Jace’s neck and melted into the kiss. When she wanted to pull away Jace held closer to his body and smiled.

'Stoop I'm all sweaty ’ she said angrily but with little smile.

'I don't care’ and to prove it he kissed both her cheeks and nose.

Badass Maia giggled and that's what Jace loves her so much. She's strong and passionate but also delicate and fragile. She's so stunning Jace sometimes forgets to breathe when he looks at her.  
All messy tangled in sheets or at stage in front of massive public she's the same girl and with every second he loves her even more. Her every move is full of grace and class.  
They fit together so well, at dance they fill each other like puzzles and in relationship with totally different dynamics combined together in perfect mix.

' After all those years i still don't know how I got so lucky to have you'

Maia being Maia just rolled her eyes and kissed the pianist.

'I love you too'


End file.
